


the softest of hearts

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Auntie Kya, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Just all the fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: Her mother may have been the greatest earthbender, but as far as Lin was concerned, she was the luckiest.
Relationships: Ikki & Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Ikki, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 22
Kudos: 191





	the softest of hearts

Kya gazed fondly at her wife, asleep in the bed beside her. They were both staying at the island to watch Tenzin's kids for a few days while their parents attended to some Air Acolyte business at the Northern Air Temple. Meelo had taken the opportunity to go hog-monkey wild at their absence, but thankfully, Lin put on a pretend drill sergeant routine that he'd responded to pretty well. Ikki, of course, had been her usual self, asking her aunt lots of questions about her job. The earthbender seemed to have a particular soft spot for Ikki, as she'd taken her aside and talked quietly to her about it. Jinora had been nervously studying up on Air Nomad history in preparation for her new status as an airbending master and both women reaffirmed their confidence in her. All in all, it had been an eventful day. 

Despite her exhaustion, however, sleep still managed to elude Kya. The full moon was tomorrow night and she usually had trouble sleeping on the night before and after the full moon. It gave her an opportunity to observe Lin as she slept. She was curled up towards her in the fetal position, her expression serene. Slumber seemed to enhance her commanding beauty and it was this that drew her to stroke her hair gently. A low hum instantly responded to the waterbender's touch and her emerald eyes fluttered open. 

"Can't sleep?" the earthbender asked, smirking tiredly up at her. 

"I'm afraid not. You're simply _too_ beautiful for words," her wife teased gently, kissing her nose. An amused scoff answered in response. 

"At least move over so I can talk to you easier," Lin murmured, even as she wrapped her arms around the waterbender's waist and pulled her closer until their noses brushed against one another. 

Kya's arms found Lin's waist and began to explore up and down her back. The earthbender copied her motions, tracing patterns along her hips and thighs. They held each other in comfortable silence, each reassuring the other of their presence through warm, tender touches. Lin pressed her nose to Kya's, smiling mischievously. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" she murmured into her lips, drawing a soft moan from the waterbender. 

"About how fortunate I am to have such a kind woman in my life," Kya whispered back, smiling softly. 

"Mmm... you're really soft for me tonight, aren't you?" Lin purred, lowering her voice in _just_ the right way, eliciting another moan from her. 

"I'm always soft for you, Linny," Kya teased. "I couldn't ask for anything better than hearing the woman of my dreams talk to me in that lovely voice, and to have her sculpted arms wrapped around me... I love you, Lin. I love how compassionate you are, how determined you are, how _powerful_ you are..." 

Her wife smiled into her lips, touching her forehead to hers. "I wouldn't sell yourself short, darling. You're just as powerful. I can't help but enjoy seeing you waterbend when we shower together, to see how much you enjoy it. Your free spirit is one of the things I love most about you." 

The waterbender hummed gently, pressing her nose against Lin's. "I bet I love you more." 

Lin chuckled at the bottom of her voice, an exquisitely tempting sound. "Not as much as I do." 

Kya was about to reply, when the door opened and Ikki slipped in. "Am I interrupting you?" 

Lin sat up, her warm expression replaced by one of concern. "Of course not, Ikki. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I'm just having trouble sleeping and I was wondering if I could snuggle with you?" she asked shyly. "I understand if you don't want to." 

The earthbender pretended to consider it for a moment before climbing out of bed and standing up, smirking at her with her hands on her hips. "Only if you can get past me." 

Ikki grinned at that, charging straight at her aunt before finding herself scooped up into her muscular arms. She squealed with laughter as Lin blew raspberries onto her tummy. Gathering her courage, she summoned a gust of air and launched herself out of her arms, landing neatly onto the bed. 

"Ha! I got past you!" she sang tauntingly, sticking her tongue out. 

"Ah, but can you get past _her?_ " Lin asked teasingly, cocking her head towards Kya. Ikki had just barely turned around when she found herself trapped inside the waterbender's arms, her fingers spidering up and down her sides. More giggles erupted from the airbender, who tried her best to squirm free but her aunt held fast. 

"Let me go, Aunt Kya! Please?" she begged, in between giggles. 

"Oh, alright! Since you asked so nicely," Kya teased, finally letting her go. Lin climbed back onto the bed and Ikki rushed into her arms, still giggling. 

"Oh look, she fits perfectly in your arms!" the waterbender cooed teasingly, smiling at the sight of her niece and wife cuddling. 

"Can it, Kya," Lin grumbled quietly before turning her attention back to her niece, who gazed back at her with adoring eyes and her trademark catlike smile. "Must be getting soft in my old age." 

Ikki poked her bicep curiously. "You don't feel soft. You're more like a rock!" 

"She means soft as in gentle," Kya explained with a laugh. "Trust me kiddo, she's plenty soft in that regard." 

Her niece's face lit up with delight. "Oh! In that case, she's the softest, sweetest, kindest aunt ever! Thank you so so so much for marrying her!" 

Lin barked a laugh at that, and Kya joined in as well. Both appreciated the joy that Ikki's earnestness brought them. Ikki glanced between the two, confused as to why they were laughing. Was it something she said? 

The earthbender wiped a tear from her eye as she finally calmed down. "Spirits kid, don't ever change who you are." 

Ikki beamed at that, nuzzling further into her aunt's chest. Another arm wrapped around her and she grinned at Kya, who returned the smile. She yawned and laid back on the bed, a tired smile still on her lips. 

"You're the coolest aunts ever," she murmured, closing her eyes. 

"You're pretty cool yourself, kid," Lin replied with a smile. 

Kya's chest fluttered at the tender expression on her wife's face. She leaned in for a quick kiss and settled back down to go to sleep, an arm still wrapped around her niece. Lin did the same, sneaking a quick glance at her wife. Her mother may have been the greatest earthbender, but as far as Lin was concerned, she was the luckiest. 


End file.
